Star Wars: New Years Special!
by TheMagnus
Summary: A little story about a New Years party in the Star Wars universe!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Star Wars, nor do I say such things. This is merely the work of a fan. Also, this story hints to certain events in the Star Wars movies, and you may or may not feel that there are spoilers in it. If you have not seen the movies and do not want to read spoilers, then read this story at your own risk.

The hour hand on the clock turned to 11; just one more hour until mindnight. Inside the Jedi Council room, the gang of Star Wars heroes took a break from their hectic lives to celebrate the coming of a new year. There was a table in the center of the room, filled with snacks and party supplies; the 12 council chairs in their normal fashion, a couple of cantina tables/seats, and a nice view of Coruscant's "Times Square". Even on Coruscant they had a ball drop to celebrate New Years.

Luke stepped onto a small podium near the room's largest window. "Hello?" he began. "Check, check. Well, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my New Year's Eve party!" The room filled with cheers from the guests. "And I got a special surprise for all of you…The Max Rebo Band! Give them a round of applause!" The crowd let out screams, the men roaring and the women squealing. The Max Rebo Band, a motley crew of musicians, was one of the greatest instrumental bands of the era. The creatures made their way to the front of the room and began playing. Another ovation ensued.

At the front, Chewbacca was acting as a bouncer. Wedge Antilles came up to the door, and Chewbacca stopped him. Chewie let out a growl and checked his list of names. After about a minute of searching he let Wedge in. Next up was Emperor Palpatine. The old Sith looked hopefully at the wookie, but to no avail. Chewie let out a roar and pushed him back. "Good," the Emperor said, "release your anger!" Long story short, the Emperor was later rushed to the emergency room not long after.

In another part of the room, Han Solo was chatting with Lando Calrissian and C3PO over a cup of Bantha-nog. "I've got the whole night planned out. Head out to the cantina, then to a nice resturaunt, then maybe back to my place for some 'alone time'," Han said to the two. Ever since their moment on Hoth together, Han had been in deep thought about his relationship with Leia. C3PO remarked, "The chances that you two will…erm…connect…is very slim. By my calculations, you have a 1 to 1,000,000 chance of scoring." Han's slight smile disappeared and he turned sternly towards C3PO. "Don't _ever_ tell me the odds." Lando chuckled to himself. "Go get her, you slimy dirt bag!" Lando advised.

Han's ego shot up once more and he stood up from the table they were at. He was coolly walking over to the other side of the room (where Leia was), when Greedo came out of nowhere. The green Rodian was holding a blaster pistol aimed at Han. He pointed to a table with two seats, indicating for Han to sit down.

"What's this about, Greedo?" Han asked in an irritated tone.

"I hear you have an interest in Leia," Greedo replied. "So do I."

"Can't we just enjoy ourselves on New Years Eve?" Han asked bitterly.

"No! Leia will be mine."

"Over my dead body."

Just then, Han raised his pistol to Greedo. Greedo and Han fired at nearly the same time, only Greedo missed and Han hit his target. Greedo's corpse fell hunched onto the table, smoking from the laser wound. Chewie, still acting as the bouncer, made his way to the table. He let out a soft growl, meaning that he wanted Han to leave peacefully. "What did you say, furball?" Han asked. Chewbacca roared and lifted Han onto his shoulders. He tossed him out of the party and locked the door.

It was 11:50 now, and the conversations died down. Anticipation grew as each minute went by until a new year. The band stopped playing and Vader made his way the podium. The room fell to a dead silence. As Vader's mechanical breath sounded into the microphone, no one dared to make any noise whatsoever. "Hello everyone, I have an announcement to make," he said. "Luke, will you come up here?" Luke made his way out of the crowd and onto the small stage. "Luke," Vader began, "this may come as a shock to you, but I feel that you're old enough to know this now." The two heroes then proceeded to reenact their dialogue from Episode V. As the scene of stichomythia neared the end, Vader uttered the famous, yet unknown to the people in the room, words. "Luke, I am your father!" Luke screamed in complete disbelief. People in the crowd began to lose limbs due to the unbearable shock. Jango Fett, Count Dooku, Mace Windu each lost at least one hand, and some people's heads even managed to roll off.

After the limbs and bodies were cleared up by R2D2, people resumed their normal activities. Some people were dancing, others were drinking, and still others were passed out. Finally, after the long wait, the 10 second countdown arrived. The remaining conscious party guests said the numbers in unison.

5…

4…..

3…….

2………

1!!!!!!!

The giant ball outside of the council room dropped. The streets of creatures both alien and humans cheered. Yes, it may have seemed as though all was well, but our heroes were in for another year of epic struggles. However, for just one night, there was peace in the universe of Star Wars.


End file.
